


An Ordinary Hairbrush

by Katherine



Category: Lego Elves
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Aira was her friend, but that didn't mean Emily had to appreciate all of Aira's inventions.





	An Ordinary Hairbrush

"You've invented something," Emily said, hearing the entirely understandable suspicion in her own voice. Aira was her friend, but that didn't mean Emily had to appreciate all of Aira's inventions. The inventions were almost all unpredictable.

Aira looked crestfallen. She reached behind her (without needing to look) and patted the thing she wanted to demonstrate. It looked like a mechanical porcupine, and Emily was not going to let it near her head. Nor anything else made in Aira's workshop.

Emily said firmly, "An ordinary hairbrush."

Once Emily stopped worrying about being accosted with a new invention, Aira brushing her hair felt good. Emily shivered a little in the wake of each stroke of the brush. Aira probably wasn't using her magic, but it still felt like there was a breeze dancing behind Emily's head.

After, Aira competently braided her hair.

"There!" Aira declared as she twisted the hair elastic into place. "Your hair looks exactly like before except tidier."

"Just what I wanted," Emily said, laughing a little, but she meant it.


End file.
